


Movie to the past.

by willowmellontree



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: Yaz and the doctor has a night on their own in the Tardis as the boys have gone home to have a rest from travelling.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN DOCTOR WHO  
> I love these two soo much. hope you enjoy it.

Yaz's Pov

The boys had gone back to Sheffield for the night, They just wanted to rest for a while but I didn't want to go home yet so I stayed. The Doctors face lit up when I told her. I must admit though, she looks cute when she smiles like that and im glad she does it often. 

She almost bounces into the library with an old projector and some sort of recording tape, still grinning like mad for some reason. (Probably because earlier she said she wanted to show me something and I agreed to it.) When she had got it all working she fell onto the sofa next to me (actually it was more like sitting on me.) and put her arm around me which made me somehow blush a little. Im so glad she didn't see it but I have my suspicions.

"So Yaz, Night all on our own. No better way to spend it except with you." She said excitedly.

After realising what she meant (Or what I hope she meant.) I blushed even more. Honestly, I think im the only person at my age that can't control their hormones.

"How much sugar have you had?" I asked her as she pressed a button to start whatever she was showing me.

"Not much" She replied. "Only about 25 cream custards in the last hour and I had that big slice of chocolate cake this morning that you baked."

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't have to have that big of a slice."

"Yes, I did. You made it, and it was one of the best which is saying something." She retorted. "And now I want to start watching this, its called the evaluation of the Doctor made by the Tardis." She told me. I saw some pride in her eyes as she said this.

"So is it basically how you acted and looked like in your other selves," I asked.

The doctor nodded, making her hair get all messy which made her even cuter. "Yup, your the first to see this and the Tardis has been making it since my second regeneration. She had cameras on the inside and outside. Evan, I haven't seen it yet so it could be rubbish but I just wanted you to know what I was like."

"Cool," I said, quite a bit amazed." Should we watch it when the boys come back?" I asked.

This time she shook her head."No, I just want to to see it because I know I can trust you and that you would appreciate it more."

I felt touched. But then I realised. "What about the others, didn't you trust them?"

"I did, but not as much. some of them wouldn't want to watch it, others left before I could show them. Right, that's enough of that this is our happy night Yaz. Just you and me." she perked up a little just as the footage started. she placed her head on my shoulder and cuddled right up to me. it was pretty comforting. 

I think her first incarnation is a tad bit arrogant. I spoke this out loud without noticing but the doctor started laughing into my hoodie. 

"Yaz, if he heard you say that he wouldn't know what hit him. But I do agree with you. I don't know how Susan put up with me back then." She said.

I looked at her in interest when she said the name. She must have realised because then she informed me she was her granddaughter. 

 Next, we got onto her second face but I wasn't really paying attention to that one because I was day-dreaming. Who doesn't when you're sitting next to the prettiest woman in the universe. ( I should really stop thinking about that now.) 

We got onto the third not long later (For all I know it could have been an hour later as day-dreams are timeless.) He was alright but still a little bit stuck in his ways, but I liked Sarah-Jane.

The fourth one with an exceedingly long scarf was next.                                          

"Where's the scarf now?" I unexpectedly asked. She looked right at me for a second, and I got lost in her eyes but soon snapped out of it.

"Oswin has it. a girl from UNIT."

I nodded slowly, looking back at the screen.

I saw a different man with a stick of celery. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Im surprised how you can tell which ones me." The doctor stated.

"Well in a way, you're all very similar and I can just tell," I said. I could feel her smiling as she was still snuggled up to me.

A little bit later, we were faced with a very brightly coloured version. Though all of the screaming companions made me flinch a bit.

"Sorry, Yaz. A lot of people screamed in the 80s." The Doctor apologised. 

I found my self rubbing my thumb on her arm but I didn't stop. Don't ask why.

"It's fine."

Now we had the pretty cool doctor with a lot of question marks. there wasn't a lot of footage of him though because he hardly spent time in the Tardis. That's what my Doctor told me anyway.

The Doctor paused the film and sat up looking rather serious. 

"Yaz, my next 5ish regenerations are complicated, but it gets better in the end. Slight warning, this is my romantic age may get very, um, well you know what I mean," she told me.

She didn't lay down on me but stayed upright and started playing it again."

The 8th Doctor. im not going to even say what I thought of him none of the thoughts that good. But each to their own.

The War Doctor was really angsty. But anybody would be if you had to do what he had to do. I took the Doctors hand and squeezed it slightly, just to show her I was here. She squeezed it back but kept looking at the screen. I could tell she was crying so I pulled her into a hug and she layed on my thighs as I played with her (Extremely soft) hair.

I quite liked the Ninth Doctor with Jack and Rose that I was almost sad when he regenerated. (I say almost cus if he didn't regenerate then I wouldn't even be here in the Tardis and travelling with my Doctor.) 

The tenth Doctor was epic but I found myself crying when Rose went (Twice) when Donna had to have her mind wiped. (Also the Doctor told me about River Song and that she will be very important later.) And I especially cried when he regenerated. (I think the oods song had something to do with that though)

Now, the chin Doctor Is very much like my doctor. But the best bits need to go to Amy and River Song.

The Doctor looked at my face when River stormed into the past Tardis.

"Ah Yaz, You're crushing of River." The Doctor teased me.

I nodded a bit but when I found out those two were married.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her loudly.

"Because it's funny and anyone and everyone had a crush on River. Oh and sorry about all the kissing," she said

"It's fine. But River isn't the best looking person in the universe." I said.

The Doctor looked confused. "Who else is there apart from you two?" She asked me.

I blushed (Again) "I'll tell you later."

She turned back again.

Then a few minutes later we both cried again.......Im not surprised he locked himself on a cloud after what happened in new york.

Clara was good. No, she was great. (I should really stop crushing on the people before me. Well, all the girls anyway.)

The Twelfth Doctor. Well, he went through some grief I tell you. So Clara technically isn't dead. River had the best life ever. Missy was great. Bill was cute. Im glad she found heather.

After the first and Twelfth said goodbye, my Doctor stopped it again and sat up again, still clinging onto me. She played it again.

That last speech was tearful but I didn't cry cus I knew what was coming next. (Well, I sort of did.)

I watched the first beautiful moments of This regeneration (which only happened a year back.)

The Doctor paused it again just as she fell out of the Tardis." So, who was your favourite me?" She asked me.

I looked deeply in her eyes again. "You, of course, silly."

she beamed at me and it made my heart thump a lot. (Well, it felt like that anyway.)

"Do you want to see your bit then?" she asked.

I nodded and she pressed play again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After it had all ended, I just sat there with my mouth open.

"What's wrong Yaz?" The Doctor asked me worriedly. 

"Was I that flipping obvious?" I almost shouted.

The Doctor thought for a moment what I just said but didn't get it.  "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that I was so obvious that I have the hots for you and you didn't notice,"  I stated, not a care in the world but I'd maybe regret it later.

"Oh, I noticed that alright Sweetie I thought you meant something else. Though im glad im not that obvious that i have the hots for you." She winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and blushed at the same time. "Now you're quoting River. And you were that obvious Darling."

The Tardis buzzed in my mind. It sounded a lot like laughing. 

The Doctor was staring at me again. "Do you know what im thinking?"

"Im not the one with telepathic powers but no, what are you thinking?" I asked.

she leant over and caught my lips with hers. At that moment my brain stopped working. (Not literally but you should know what I mean.)

When she pulled away, I took a deep breath. I tried to talk but words couldn't leave my mouth so all I could was to pull her in for another kiss but this time it was way better.

"Yaz..." She was speechless. (which is saying something.)

"you're so cute you know," I said which made her blush. (For once I didn't.)

"Im really not Yaz," she said. Her smile fading. 

"Says who?" I ask

"Me" The Doctor murmurs.

I shrug my shoulders. "Well if you don't want to be cute then you'll just have to be adorable, and sexy," I said Winking at her.

Her smile came back. "Thanks, Yaz, I love you."

"I love you too. "

We snuggle for a while more when I suddenly realise something. "Does the library have security cameras?" I ask.

The Doctor sits up. "Yes it does, and the Tardis is going to put that on the film and there is no way to stop her."

"Never mind. We'd better get to bed now." I said yawning. I didn't realise that I had drifted off, but I felt the Doctor lifting me up and carrying me to a room I had never seen before. (Or I might have seen it but I was half asleep.) 

I knew the Doctor didn't leave the room because she lay next to me and started stroking my hair. I fell asleep not long after that.


	2. Chapter 2

Doctors POV

It's strange laying there, next to Yaz and watching her sleep. I suppose after last night nothing can surprise me anymore. Her hair falls over her calm face and I push it away. It's already 10 in the morning but I let her sleep. Ryan and Graham phoned up saying that they want the rest of the week alone and that Yaz and I could go somewhere. Yaz seemed very impressed with River. I might take her to see my hell in high heels, but one of the many amazing things about Yaz is that she doesn't get jealous. It might not be a good idea for River to meet Yaz because those two are good flirters.

I wake my sleeping angel (that sounded way too much like a weeping angel) up as carefully as I can. She looks around as if she's trying to remember where she is but she smiles anyway.

"Was it all a dream?" she asked sleepily.

"Probably," I reply. "But it was one of those real dreams if you know what I mean."

I hope she understood what I meant, but Yaz being Yaz understood. I explained to her that we were alone for an entire week as she made homemade Yaz pancakes. (They were delicious) I pulled the lever in the console room.

"Where we going?" she asked all dressed in her brilliant leather jacket and her silky hair hanging down loose.

"You'll find out sooner or later. It's something you'll love anyway." I say trying to be honest without telling her. I look at my scanner a few minutes later." 4th April 5217 the lunar university. Otherwise known as the University of where professor River Song works." I say while looking at the excitement in the other girls' face.

We're going to see River," she said while running to the door.

"She hasn't seen this me yet," I say. "So be careful if she points her gun at you. And be careful of her flirting."

We step outside and as I inspected River had her gun pointing at us. She recognized me instantly though which was surprising.

"Hello, Sweetie," she said while kissing me swiftly on the lips. Then she glanced at Yaz (it was more like checking her out) "You have your eyes for pretty girls this time." she flirtatiously said.

I could see Yaz blushing, she caught my eye and I winked at her which set her off even more. River saw it but it didn't bother her as such. Probably just an excuse to tease my younger self.

"You're quite the charmer this time around Doctor. And I think your friend thinks too as well. So why are you here?" she asked.

"Yaz wanted to see you," I replied. River looked confused." oh, I'm we watched some old footage." River nodded, sitting back at her best and told us to sit down. I wanted to know what Yaz was thinking because she was being awfully quiet. I mean, River does that to you.

"So what were you two doing last night?" she asked us. How does she know? I knew she knew the answer.

"Um, well..." Yaz began but River butted in.

"So you two kissed then?" she asked.

I decided to have a little bit of fun. "Yaz is a much better kisser than you though River."

I could see Yaz blushing again and she thought I was the adorable one. "We'll soon see about that, but first I'll change out of work clothes and we can discuss diary." she went into her side room and I turned to Yaz.

"You ok Yaz? I asked.

"Are you ok with this Doctor?" she asked in return. I nodded.

"If I wasn't then I wouldn't have taken you to see her. I don't blame you for anything though Yaz." I said putting one of my hands on the upper thigh.

"It's all a bit awkward. I mean she's your wife but she's flirting with both of us" she said

"If you tell her not to she won't flirt with you if she can help it. And it's not like you and I are anything that special. We only kissed once." I said,

"It's all a bit much."

"We can go if you want," I said.

"No. I wanted to come here in the first place. I didn't expect her to be this flirty." she whispered.

"Believe me, babe, she can get a lot worse."

River walked in. "So then, I've only just recently regenerated, and I'm raiding my older selves stuff," she said sitting down.

"Well, that explains a lot.",I said. "We need to go River but we'll pop in soon."

She kissed us both on the lips and Yaz and I jumped back onto the Tardis.

"I just need time on my own a bit to think things over, Doctor," Yaz confessed. "River is cute and all, but I want to be with you. The thing is though is that I'm confused because I can't control myself."

I sigh."Its fine Yaz. I shouldn't have taken you to see her so early. It happens to the best of us, but I'll be here if you need me." I planted a small kiss on her forehead as she left the room. Even I was confused. That's what happens when you bring a person you love to meet another person you love. Especially when the two people that you love, have in some way or another started to crush on each other. If anyone can read my thoughts about today, they would think it's all rubbish. Nevermind. I didn't get to sleep last night. I was too busy looking at Yaz. I suppose now is a good time to nap.


	3. Chapter 3

Yaz’s Pov

I walked into the console room but didn’t say a word. The Doctor noticed me and smiled, but it didn’t seem like the other warm-hearted cute ones. This one was more… Sad and lonely. She wasn’t bouncing around like usual either, she just walked up to me but left a gap of around a metre between us. I felt my heart sink.

“So, where do you want to go to Yaz?” She asked me quietly, not making eye contact.

I thought for a minute but then I had an idea. “Could we maybe go and see your younger selves?” I asked, unsure.

She considered it for a while. “Risky business but I wouldn’t hurt anyone. Well, it might. Who do you want to see?”

“Let’s start from the beginning. Start with one.” I answered. She jumped to the console and started pressing buttons. “I thought you didn’t like him.” The Doctor joked. (At least she didn’t stop that.)

I shrugged my shoulders. “Well, if we’re going to see the others then we might as well get him over and done with,” I said.

“Oh Yaz, you know how to get around me.” She said. “Hold on tight then. Oh, and if he says anything stupid, don’t get too narked about it.”

“I'll try,” I promised.

When we landed, The Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door, but I think she realised because she let go and put her hands in her pocket.

“So Yaz, we’re in the year 1963. At this time, it was just me and Susan, so no humans have ever seen the Tardis. Technically you’re the first one.”

She said while opening a gate to a rubbish tip. I immediately recognised the younger Tardis (Even if it wasn’t as big or blue.)

The Doctor knocked on the Tardis door and a young girl opened it. “Grandfather, we have visitors.” She called back into the Tardis. She left and the first Doctor stepped out of the Tardis, closing the door.

“What do you want?” he asked rudely.

My Doctor spoke up. “I thought you didn’t open the door to strangers.”

He looked bewildered. “Susan insisted. Now would you mind telling me who you are?”

I put my hand out to him. “My name's Yazmin Khan.”

“And I’m you.” My Doctor said. Once again, his face was priceless.

“How do I know that you’re not playing games with my dear?” He asked. It was honestly irritating.

“How else would I know about you and your location. I can whisper our name in your ear if you want.” She said. He was getting impatient.

“Ok. Come in if you must, but you’ll have to explain to Susan. Talking about her, where is she?” He asked. We followed him in.

“She got a brilliant life, but did you expect her to stick around us for over 2000 years?” She said whilst playing with the control panel.

“I suppose.” He answered. “So, Yazmin, are you human?”

“Yes, I am, anything wrong with that?” Maybe this was a bad idea. He is extremely frustrating.

“So, I’m now picking up Humans and dragging them around.” He stated.

My Doctor probably got tired of his bickering too. “Oi. That’s enough. I’m so hard work young.”

Susan came in and looked right at my Doctor. “So, You’re my Grandfathers' future generation. I like you better.”

“That’s enough of that Susan.” The arrogant man said.

“But Grandfather, she’s a woman. It's amazing.” Susan argued.

“I said that’s enough.” He almost shouted.

I think my Doctor and I have crossed the line. He turned to us. “Now I think you need to go. You’re setting a bad example to Susan.”

My Doctor rolled her eyes. “You do realise that you just said that you’re a bad influence on Susan.” He pretended he didn’t hear that.

I dragged my Doctor to the door and Susan came over and shook my hand. “Nice to meet Yazmin. Please look after her.” She said while indicating to the Doctor. I tried my best to smile. “Same to you Susan. I’m sure we’ll meet again.” She giggled a little. “You don’t need to be so formal with me. I’m not a 60s girl and neither are you. Early 21st-century id say.”

She shut the door behind us and after a few seconds, I and the Doctor burst out laughing.

“You couldn’t keep yourself from exploding,” I said. She shook her head and lead me to our Tardis.

“Nope. He was very clear about not letting humans into the Tardis. Big change tomorrow though. Good old Ian and Barbra.” She said.

We were in the kitchen. I was making a black forest gateau and the Doctor was watching me.

“You know Yaz, we could always pick Ryan and Graham up later than we should. It would still be a week for them, but that way would mean that we could fit in all my regenerations.” She said while drinking some tea.

I was just finishing decorating the cake. “That’s a good idea,” I said. I took a picture of my final piece and the Doctor got some plates and mini forks out. She grabbed a massive slice of it and started eating it right away.

“This is amazing Yaz. Best Black forest gateau ever. She said with her mouth full. I playfully tapped her on the arm, and she tried to say sorry, but her mouth was still full of cake.

It’s funny because I haven’t said a word about the thing that happened the day before yesterday but we’re both acting like it never happened. I know I should talk about it but I know the Doctor won't say anything about it until I bring it up.

I can see it's paining her a little and her beautiful smile has disappeared altogether. (though that might partly be because she’s reliving her memories again.)

Tomorrow we’re both going to see Doctor number three. (She said we should skip two because I wasn’t paying attention the part in the movie with him.) I find myself falling asleep on the Doctors shoulder when we were sitting on the sofa, watching another movie…


	4. Chapter 4

Doctor Pov

I woke up next to Yaz again. Must have fallen asleep just after I took her to bed, I don't why I was so tired. 

I decided to get ready and wait in the console room for her. Not long after that, she came in all dressed but this time she had early 70s fashion on. It really suited her.

"Come on then," I said while putting in the coordinates." let's go and meet Sarah-Jane." I mean, there are only two reasons why I'm doing this. One, because Yaz wants to and the other because I want to see Sarah-Jane. (Also I just like pushing the fact that I'm a woman in my Younger selves faces.)

The Tardis landed and Yaz and I stepped out, right in front of an astonished face which belonged to Sarah-Jane. "Hello, Sarah-Jane, I'm the Doctor and this is my friend Yaz." I grinned. I love grinning.

Yaz shook Sarah-Janes's hand.

"B-but you can't be the Doctor." Sarah-Jane said in shock.

"Yes I can, I have the Tardis, sonic screwdriver and all," I said, just as my younger self came around the corner.

"Now what's all this fuss." He noticed me and rolled his eyes. "Hello again. Now I see you have met myself Sarah-Jane."

"But, she's a woman. This is Brilliant, and here I was thinking that you didn't care much for us." Sarah-jane said in glee.

Yaz caught my eye. "Were you really a woman-hater?" she whispered in my ear.

"Well, I wouldn't go to that extent." I looked straight at my younger self. "Well, you need to explain to Sarah-Jane what regeneration is."

I left him and went over to the girls. 

"So Yaz, I'm reporting about something you might have already read. Could you answer some questions?" Sarah-Jane asked while drawing out a notebook. Yaz nodded. " Ok, what is your favorite girl's name?"

Yaz thought for a moment. "um, I quite like Skye." She said.

I kind of remember something about Sarah-Jane having an adopted Daughter called Skye. "Sarah, best not do too much interviewing with the future."

"Its Sarah-Jane. You out of all people should know that. I need to go and see what he's up to but I'll see you in the future. You too Yaz. "

"Bye," Yaz said.

"Until the next time Sarah-Jane Smith."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were back in the Tardis and Yaz was watching me do some repairs. "Any reason why you keep looking at me?" I said

she shook her head. 

"Do you want me to get you a camera so then you can look at me longer?"

she shook it again. "Pictures are ok to an extent but they get a bit boring after a while."

"mmmm and why's that?" I asked now facing her.

"Because you can't kiss photos," she said.

I decided to play with her a little. " yes you can."

"Well you can but not properly."

"What is your definition of a proper kiss then?" I ask innocently. (Or as innocent as I can manage without being boring.)

Yaz rapidly closed the gap and kissed me sweetly. We moved our lips together and she placed her hands on my hips. After a while, we had to let go so she could breathe.

she smiled cheekily." like that. Do you know what else you can't do to a photo?" 

I was now confused. "What's that then?"

"You can't ask them to be your girlfriend." 

My mouth was wide open and I was unable to shut it. (For a second anyway)

"Didyoujustaskmetobeyourgirlfriend?" I said very fast.

Yaz managed to hear what I said. "Yes, I did."

"YES." I threw my arms around her and we were both silently crying happy tears. "I love you so much Yasmin Khan and nothing can ever change that."

"I love you too."


	5. Chapter 5

Yaz's POV

The Doctor woke me up and dragged me to the console room.

"What about breakfast." I moaned. On the way, I picked up some more 70s clothes and this time the Doctor already had some on.

"You're starting to sound like Graham." She joked. "Don't worry though, we're going to get some there."

Once we landed, We went outside and to my eyes, I saw masses of people. I saw a river with several bridges and construction all around us.

"We're in London," I exclaimed excitedly. "I can see Tower Bridge."

"Yep. I spent a good few hundred years in dribs and drabs altogether. And technically we were in London when we saw Susan and Sarah-Jane."

I looked around and saw another police box. It looked familiar. "That's the Tardis."

The Doctor nodded. We strode towards it but before we could knock on the door, Sarah-Jane popped out. 

"Hello you two, I saw you on the screen." Sarah-Jane said while hugging us both.

"Where is he then. "The Doctor asked. 

"He's stropping. Still grouchy about being a woman and being ordered about by you." She answered. "He won't surface for a while."

The three of us walked along the Themes and chattered a little. Not about much, Just about the future and past and present (Depends when you come from.)

"I'm obviously not with you that far in the future. Is it too risky to ask where I am?" Sarah-Jane asked.

"A bit." The Doctor said." But whatever you set your heart to do do it. Traveling with him is possibly the worst thing you could've done."

"But travelling the universe is the best thing ever. Are you saying that in the future, I've done better?"

The Doctor nodded. "Right then, ice-cream."

Just as she said that there was a sound of running footsteps behind us. We looked around and the Younger Doctor was making his way over to us.

"At least you've got a bit of sense," I said while turning to my Doctor. She winked at me.

"I knew it." Sarah-Jane almost shouted.

The Young Doctor got his breath back. "Do you think it's wise to run off like that." He indicated to Sarah-Jane.

"Stop acting all grown up when she's way older than you." She said.

The Scarf Doctor was about to retort when I decided to but in again. (It's funny.) "No point, Sarah-Jane's old enough to do as she wants."

My Doctor and Sarah-Jane beamed at me.

"How can you let your assistants talk to you like that?" He asked my Doctor.

"Because we all change." was all he got. "Come on then, Ice-cream. Or we can go on a boat."

In the end, we decided to do both. Once we got on a boat (Nothing like the tour boats in 2019.) We travelled down the River. Both the Doctors tried to explain about all the buildings that they've been to but it ended in a bit of an argument so I and Sarah-Jane talked a bit. 

A few minutes later we got to tower bridge (We started the tour from the beginning at Westminister.) The bridge was opening just as we sailed under it. My Doctor's face lit up and kissed me there and then.

"What's the story?" I asked, knowing there was something. Sarah-Jane and the other Doctor had gone to the front to talk so they didn't notice.

"Yaz, when a couple goes under tower bridge while it's opening, it meant that the relationship is so strong that it could never really be broken. Also, it's one of many stories that are actually true."

I felt my whole face smiling as she kissed me again. 

Sarah-Jane came over. "He said you two need to go now just in case. Anything else I need to know before we get to our stop?" she asked.

The Doctor thought for a moment." Yes, K9 is yours. Make sure you hold onto him."

"Will do." She said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it and please do leave feedback.


End file.
